Don't Fear The Reaper
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: The grounders know the Reapers as the flesh eating crazy people who live to kill whomever they see. On the Ark, Reaper is known as a young teen with an abnormally white hair, who was known for murdering 7 people with no remorse. How will the 100 prisoners survive on Earth when they have an infamous murderer on the loose? Will she fight with them or against them?
1. Chapter 1

"_I walk beside you__  
>Wherever you are<br>Whatever it takes  
>No matter how far<br>Through all that may come  
>And all that may go<br>I walk beside you  
>I walk beside you"<em>

_That was a song my mother used to sing for me when I was a little girl. It was the only memory I have of her. In fact, it was the only good memory I have of her. As a child, life was so easy and simple. The only thing a child could think of is with whom they could play with and what their next meal is. Unfortunately, as they grow up, they start to realize what life truly is… A Bitch!_

* * *

><p>The metallic door to my skybox rattles, before it was swung open lightning up the darkness in my cell. I squinted, letting my eyes get used to the new bright light. Three buff guards stood by the entrance with their shoulders squared and heads held high. They hesitated for a second before they strode in. A feral smirk stretched on my face knowing that their tough act was just for show. They fear me; they should be afraid!<p>

"Prisoner 139, please stand up and face the wall with your hands behind your head." Officer Mathews ordered in his usual snotty voice. I narrowed my eyes at them. There are three reasons for such orders: either a surprise inspection for any hidden "weapons", meal time, or they're sending me to my death. Since I know it was none of the first two options that could only leave one.

"So, our beloved Council members have finally decided to float me off," I chuckled, taking my sweet time as I slowly rose to my feet, "they took their damn time."

"Move your ass, kid, we don't have all day!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly lowering myself back to my bed. I cocked my eyebrows challengingly. For once, Mathews didn't rise up to the challenge. He glanced behind him at the two guards and nodded. They stepped up with the metal electronic batons in their hands.

_Well, shit!_

Suddenly I found myself convulsing on the metallic floor, a shocking pain shooting all over my body. As soon as the pain started, it stopped and I found myself panting heavily. A large hand reached over me to grab my left hand. I used what little energy I had left to close my mouth on that meaty hand and sunk my teeth in. A pained scream filled my skybox, as the guard cried out in pain.

"For god's sake," Mathews growled. I felt him crushing his knee on my spine, preventing my movement, as he strapped something cold and metallic onto my left wrist. I felt a sharp pain like a needle stabbing the skin. The feeling subsided, but I could still feel the needle inside my skin. Something leather like was strapped to my face covering my whole mouth, before I was dragged back to my feet and pushed forwards.

We marched out to the holding cells exit. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice that all the Skybox doors were open with no inmates inside. _Things just got weirder._

After many turns, we finally arrived at our "destination." It was a drop ship; A drop ship full of all the Sky box's "criminals" of all ages.

_Huh, so I was gonna be Floated, anyway_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because of your crimes have made you expendable."_

Chancellor Jaha's voice said through the TV monitor making me want to rip my ears off to stop listening to his 'Holier than Thou' voice. Too bad they had strapped my hands down tight to the chair's armrest. I consider Chancellor Jaha and his council members, a bunch of selfish rulers who sit on their thrones and order us, peasants, with no mercy. I mean, they're sending a bunch of teenagers to Earth. Some of them haven't even reached puberty yet and were imprisoned for the pettiest of things that shouldn't even be considered crimes.

'_Expendables_', he said. _What a dick!_ They don't even know if the Earth is survivable. The heartless assholes decided to send in a bunch of children. _How humane!_

_"…Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean,"_

Couldn't help but scoff at his obvious lies. I know for a fact he's only saying that because he thinks that it will bring us some comfort in our last moments before our death. Truthfully, I wasn't afraid of dying. I have accepted my death a very long time ago. I was actually waiting for it to happen. I have accepted my fate before I was even thrown inside the Sky Box. I believe that making me wait until I was 18 to float me was just elongating my punishment. Not to mention a waste of precious Oxygen.

_"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."_

Suddenly the Drop Ship jerked around for a bit and lights flickered for a few seconds before it all stopped. Everything become so quiet. Even the machines stopped humming. I have never in my life heard the silence. In the Ark there was always a noise either the constant engine sounds or even guards patrolling outside the sky Box doors.

"Did we make it?" a blonde kid voiced out.

"Maybe?" replied the guy next to him with brown skin and dark hair and eyes, "I'm gonna go have a look!" he unstrapped himself and made his way to the hatchet door to get down to the main floor.

"I'm coming too," the blonde said, as he too unstrapped himself and followed his friend. Soon, the rest of the Juveniles unstrapped themselves and made their way down. Leaving me stuck strapped in my uncomfortable plastic chair with my lonesome self, unable to release myself.

_Great!_

There was a mini commotion downstairs before I heard the main Drop Ship doors open. I struggled more to get my hands released from their bounding, but nothing seemed to work.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!" A female voice cried followed by the happy shrieks of the hundred prisoners.

I give one last tug on my restrains before sighing and relaxing in my chair. I envied everyone outside as they laughed and shouted in happiness while I was stuck in a box of metal in chains like some goddamned animal.

My eyes trailed to the only window where I could see the green colors of the tree leaves as they swayed softly with the wind. I smiled sadly wishing to be out there, touching them and smelling them. Milano has always told me stories about the wonders of Earth. He talked of its different plants, the animals, and the people before Radiation hit. He was so passionate about everything concerning earth that whenever he explains its beauty, he sounds as if he were talking from experience. I felt tears stinging my eyes, welling to come out. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent them from shedding. _God I missed that wierdo and his stupid Italian words!_

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I have been stuck in this stupid chair for, but I know it has been at least 3 hours from what I could see of the sun.<p>

I heard footsteps ascending the ladder making their way to my level in the Drop Ship. I put on a bored face as I waited for the person to come in and hopefully release me from this cursed chair.

The first to come up was a kid with a long nose, greasy hair, and dark blue eyes. He stared at me in the eyes as he walked over to one of the chairs across from me. He set a foot on the chair before leaning down resting an elbow on his raised knee with fingers rubbing his chin.

The next to come up was the same brown skinned kid from before. He made sure to keep a long distance between me and him. _Smart boy_, _unlike his friend_. I thought, my eyes trailing back to the long nosed boy who didn't seem to have removed his eyes from me.

The last person to come up made me tense up. He was wearing a guard's uniform. That was enough to send red alerts in my head. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and slicked back brunette hair. He trailed his eyes from my head to toe and back. He was analyzing me like a person looking at a piece of merchandise. I didn't' like it. I narrowed my eyes at him as he came closer making the long nosed boy stand at full height ready to bounce at any second. The guard was only a few inches away from me, crouching with his hands resting on the arm rests on either side of me.

"_Bellamy,_" called the long nosed boy in a warning.

The guard, Bellamy, did not head that warning. Either he was too brave for his own good, or he was just plain stupid. I vote for the second.

"So," he whispered, his husky voice sounded amused, "_you're_ the infamous Reaper."

_In the flesh!_ I thought sarcastically.

I rose an eyebrow at him, a silent way to tell him to get his point straight. His eyes trailed over me again. From my shockingly white hair, to my violet eyes, to my small straight nose, to the leather covering my mouth, down my neck to my collar bone, to my chest where they lingered for a few seconds, before proceeding down to my strapped hands. He looked back up at me. Chocolate brown meeting violet.

"Heard many things about you," he said, tugging on my wrist band a little sending a shot of pain in my wrist. I kept a blank face on, refusing to show this man any weakness. Even though, I have never seen this guard before now in my life, he was wearing a guard's uniform so that automatically made him my enemy.

"I'm gonna make you a deal," he said, "I unstrap you right now and you will never be in this situation again. That is, of course, if you agree to join my crew."

"Bellamy!" warned long nose again. Bellamy rose a hand to shut him up.

"Or," He continued, "You refuse. We leave. You'll still be stuck in that plastic chair, and maybe, _maybe _that is, someone else might cut you lose" he bent down so he could whisper in my ear, "between you and I, we both know that not everyone is gonna be as generous as me towards a _killer_!" he leaned back to stare expectantly at me. The bastard looked so smug with that stupid smirk on his face. "So what do you say, Killer." I glared as his smirk widened knowing that I can't speak with the strap on my mouth. He chuckled again as he reached behind my head to unstrap the leather strap from my mouth. I can never describe the relief I felt as the leather strap was removed.

"So, what do you say, Reaper?" he asked again. I leaned forward so I was nose to nose with him. "You with me?" he whispered.

I remember a phrase I had heard in many of the movies in Milano's tablets. _Keep your Enemies Close!_ And it wasn't like I had any other choice. I would rather die of radiation right now than to be stuck in a metal box again. Four years were enough for me.

I let my tongue out, wetting my dry lips. Bellamy's eyes followed the movement of my tongue along my lips, before they met my eyes again. I smirked.

"Where do I sign in, Boss?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoyed my new chapter!**

**Thanks for those who Favorited and followed this story.**

**Special thanx goes to Rarity for her lovely inspirational review. thank you!**

**-hodhod2011danger**


	3. Chapter 3

Earth was everything Milano had talked about and more. In fact, it was so much more beautiful. The air was so fresh and clean. There were so many trees. I can hear birds chirping as they flew freely in the clear blue sky. My eyes followed their free movement, catching the sun behind the trees. Walking to the corner of the drop ship. I started climbing up the metallic walls, ignoring the weird looks from everyone else. Once I reached the top, I climbed to my feet and faced the sun for the first time in my life. It was so bright and warm against my skin. A large smile stretched on my face as small giggles escaped my lips. I spread my arms wide feeling as free as the birds as my hair flew wildly with the wind. I closed my eyes feeling the happiest I have ever been in a long time.

_Milano, I wish if you were with me to see this! It really is stunning._

A whistle sounded, distracting me from my thoughts. _There goes my happiness_. I looked down to the ground to see Bellamy and the boy with the long nose looking up at me.

"Pocahontas, it's time to stop following the wind. Get down here, we've got business to discuss," Bellamy called with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

_Ain't you a funny, fello!_

I took one last look at the sun, before I climbed my way down. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I made my way to them, "Chief, you called?!" He motioned for me to follow, as he and long nose started making their way to the forest. We didn't walk for long, just a few feet before stopping at a secluded area away from the rest of the delinquents.

"So, whatcha want, Chief?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip to the side. "I ain't getting into a threesome with you two if that's what you got in mind. No offence, Boss, but you ain't my type," I winked at the long nosed boy, "him? Maybe if I could ignore his long nose, got pretty blue eyes on him, though." They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Cut the bullshit, Reaper," Bellamy snapped.

I cocked an eyebrow at his tone, "well, _hell_. Somebody got out on the wrong side of the Drop Ship."

"Funny,"

"So I have been told," I smiled sarcastically, "whatcha want?"

"Your bracelet," he answered simply.

"You talking about this?" I rose my left arm, showing them the metal strap on my wrist, "I didn't know you were into jewelry. You'd think you know a person, eh?!"

"You wouldn't think it's funny once you know what those things do,"

"Why don't you in lighten me, then."

"Those bracelets are telling _them_," he pointed up, indicating the Ark, "whether or not it's safe to follow us down here."

I looked at it in disdain, finally realizing the reason to why the guards even bothered with those petty things, "those motherfuckers are monitoring our every move."

"Exactly"

"How did you even know about this?"

"I overheard Clarke Griffin talking about it,"

"Abby Griffin's daughter?" he nodded. I scoffed, "Of course she would know." I eyed him, "how are we gonna get those pieces of shit off,"

"We're gonna break them off," he pointed behind him at the long nosed kid who stepped up with a piece of metal bar, from the Drop Ship, in his hands.

"Sounds painful," I remarked, eyes darting from the piece of metal bar, to the boy holding it, to Bellamy and then back.

"You want the Ark to think your dead, here's your chance," Bellamy persuaded.

I narrows my eyes at him in thought. This was finally my chance to be freed of those power hungry assholes. I can finally be freed of my past, to make a fresh start. All it took was removing one little petty problem. I stared at the bracelet. The council has sent us here to die. They didn't care that the radiations might've killed us. We were gonna die one of those days anyway. Killing us early was just dealing with a burden and saving more Oxygen.

No one from the Ark should know that the Earth is survivable. They don't deserve to know. If all the bracelets were removed, then they will think that we all died of radiation. No one would come. Then we can all have our own fresh starts away from the Ark's unfair rules. Away from Jaha and most importantly, away from Marcus Kane.

I gave a nod in agreement, "time to start smashing, then"

"Like the sound of that," the long nosed boy drawled, nodding for me to follow. He bent down by a rock and I leaned down across from him. I laid my left hand on its flat surface as he placed the tip of the metal bar by the edge of the bracelet. "Ready, sweetheart"

"Let's get this shit over with," he counted to three before leaning down on the bar making the bottom part of the bracelet dig painfully into my skin as the top part was pushed up to break it apart from the bottom. I gritted my teeth at the excruciating pain in my wrist. I can feel the needles being force away from my skin. The long nosed boy cursed as he put more pressure on the bar making the pain increase ten times worse.

"Murphy, what's taking so long?" Bellamy asked angrily. Murphy growled as he put even more pressure increasing the pain more, making me feel as if my wrist was gonna break at any second.

"This fucking thing isn't coming off!" Murphy cursed as he stopped. I sighed in relief as the pain subsided a bit.

"What do you mean it won't come off?" Bellamy growled as he bent down beside me and taking my wrist in his hands, inspecting my bracelet, "we got the others in few seconds. Here, let me do it," Bellamy snatched the metal bar from Murphy's hands and did the same thing as Murphy did. After a few minutes I was left with a bloody hand and a bracelet still attached to my wrist.

"I thought you shitheads said you could remove those damned things," I said through gritted teeth.

"We did, I took my own damn bracelet off," Murphy shouted angrily.

"Well move your ass and take this bitch off of me" I shouted back.

"He can't," Bellamy said as he checked out my bracelet, wiping some of the smeared blood for a closer look.

"The hell he can't…"

"Look," he motioned for Murphy to take a closer look, "there's some sort of a tree symbol on this,"

"Tree symbol?" I snatched my hand away from him, looking at the symbol he was talking about. Right there on the bottom of the bracelet was a symbol of a familiar tree. I felt my blood boil in an unimaginable pain. "GODDAMN YOU, KANE!" I shouted, kicking the dirt in anger. That son of a bitch, seems to never stop being a constant pain in my ass.

"What the hell's Kane got to do with this?" Bellamy asked, looking pissed.

"That assholes is involve with every goddamn shitty thing in my life," I growled walking away, ignoring Bellamy's order for me to comeback.

* * *

><p>Marching through the woods for a while, I found myself by a small creek. I reached down washing the blood off of my arm before taking a long sip. The water was fresh. Its sweet taste helped calm me.<p>

I sighed, looking at the bracelet in defeat. _Guess I'm just gonna have to live with this. Unless I chop my arm off, which I'm not crazy enough to do, I could do nothing else about it._

Looking around the creek bed, a long branch caught my attention. I grabbed it, balancing it on my hand. It was about 6 feet long. It was smooth free of any twists and shockingly dry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK:<em>**

**_A ten year old held a small toy in her hand. She grinned showing a missing front tooth. "Milano, who's this?" _**

**_"This is a native boy," he replied as he picked her up setting her on his lap._**

**_"You mean he's a Native American?" she asked in her little voice._**

**_"That's the one,"_**

**_The little girl trailed her hand along the toy, tracing the figure with her fingers. She pointed to the curved weapon he held in his hand, "what's this?"_**

**_"That's a bow"_**

**_"What's that?"_**

**_"It was a type of weapon the Natives used to use" he replied, patiently._**

**_"It looks funny," she exclaimed, "Why didn't they use guns?"_**

**_He chuckled, "they didn't know about guns back then, bambina (_****kid_)"_**

**_"The Americans had guns, you told me so,"_**

**_"Si (_****yes_), I did. You see, before the colonial times, the Natives didn't know about any sorts of guns. They used handmade weapons like Tomahawks, spears, and bows."_**

**_"How did they use their Bows?"_**

**_He pointed to the strap at the Native's back, "You see this? It's called a quiver. It carries those little feathered sticks called Arrows. That's what they used to use to shoot the bow with"_**

**_"Whoa, that sounds awesome" she exclaimed, "can you teach me how to make and shoot one, please?" she begged._**

**_Milano shook his head sadly, "sorry, kiddo. We don't have any type of wood in here" she sighed sadly. Milano looked pained at her disappointed face. "I have some old videos though," she perked up instantly._**

**_"Really? Can I see them, please? Pretty please!"_**

**_"Yes, yes, mio dio (_****my god_), fine!"_**

**_"Yaaay!" she cheered making him laugh._**

**_End Flash back!_**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I was sat by a fire that I had built, putting the last touches to my bow. It was a bit of a struggle to find the materials to finish the bow. Especially finding a bird's nest to get feathers for fletching for the arrows. But I managed. The whole time I was ignoring the obnoxious delights of the other delinquents. Bellamy had decided to host a ceremony to remove all the wrist bands. He's got the crowd's approval that for sure.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice shout.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy replied back smoothly. I looked at the commotion to see a brown skinned kid pushing his way through the rowdy crowd to face Bellamy. I know that face anywhere. Wells Jaha, the son of Chancellor Jaha.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed," he replied back. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"I say screw them all. They had it coming," I drawled from where I was sitting.

He rounded on me, "how can you say that? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers"

Gritting my teeth, I jumped to feet so I was standing eye to eye with him. "Who the hell you think you are, _boy_?" I growled, pushing him roughly making him stumble back a few steps. "What? Daddy finally got sick of your whiny ass and sent you to die with us," I pushed him again, "news flash boy, your daddy may have been the Chancellor up there, but there's no way in hell you're gonna be the Chancellor here. Your royalty days are over!" shouts of '_yeah's_' echoed around the crowd.

"This isn't about me or my father," he shouted, "this about the people on the Ark. They must know that we're alive. We need their help or we'll never make it" I scoffed, but before I could retort Bellamy beat me to it.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" he addressed the crowd and they shouted their agreement.

"You think this is a game? I don't care what he tells you," he turned to address the crowd, "We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you _not_ want the rest of our people to come down?" I rose my eyebrows at his use of "_Our People_." I didn't have any recollection of there ever been a unity in the ark. It was always divided. You've got the privileged who are obviously Jaha's inner circle, the doctors, and guards. Then you've got the lowlifes which were the working people and under. I don't see how that makes it "_Our People_". Apparently, that was something, and could be the only thing, that Bellamy agrees with me.

"_My _people already are down. _Those_ people locked _my _people up," he said, "_Those_ people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. _Your _father did that." He continued, pointing an accusing finger at Wells.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells argued.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. _Here_, there are _no laws_." Shouts of agreement rolled around the crowd. He continued, "_Here_, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." Soon everyone started chanting "_whatever the hell we want_!"

I smirked. I started liking this Bellamy. Yeah he was a dick most of the time and a complete asshole, but not bad of a leader. Better than having Baby Chancellor leading us that's for sure. Although, I feel like the idea of "_whatever the hell we want_!" could backfire one day. Hope that day doesn't come anytime soon. I'm enjoying the free life right now.

Suddenly, the sky flashed as a loud boomed filled the sky, followed by water droplets. I looked at the sky in wonder. It was raining. Real rain water was falling from the sky, soaking me from head to toes in seconds. I closed my eyes leaning my head back with a smile, enjoying the feeling of the rain falling over me.

_I love Earth!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**A new LONGER chapter in less than 2 day! How awesome am i?! veeery ^_^**

**Special thanks for Iwannabelikeme and ThaliaGrace318 for their awesome reviews… keep them coming ^_^**

**And thanks for everyone for reading ad adding me and my story to their favorite and follow list.**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all have enjoyed the new chapter… unfortunately the next chapter is gonna take a while because of college! But I'll try to upload as soon as I am able.**

**-hodhod2011danger**


	4. Chapter 4

It was after midnight. Many of the delinquents have already gone to sleep either by leaning on trees or lying on the ground. I was sitting by the fire in front of my tent that was made by using a parachute as a cover and some scavenged tools from the drop ship to pin it down. I would like to believe that it looked better than the average tent. It was comfy and medium sized that could fit up to five people comfortably, not that I was gonna share it with anyone or anything.

Across from me, Murphy was carving a sharp piece of metal from the drop ship into a small knife. His carving skills were rusty, but at least it looked sharp enough to make it useable.

I heard leaves crunching as Bellamy walked over and crouched down by the fire to warm up a bit. For a warm day, the night was a tiny bit chilly.

"Tent looks great," Bellamy commented, nodding towards the tent behind me.

"Yep, Looks better on the inside," I smirked, pulling on the arrow string to test its strength.

"Comfy too," Murphy added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm still not sharing my tent with you, Johnny boy"

"Sure you well," he argued back, "you enjoy my company"

"I also would enjoy it more after I shove this arrow up your ass," I replied pointing an arrow threateningly at him.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" Bellamy asked staring at the bow in my hands. I shot him a dry look.

"Wanna be my Target so we can find out?" I sassed, sarcastically. Murphy snorted. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"So, why are you two still doing up?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Apparently, Robin Hood over there thinks that there are some _dangerous_ things out lurking in the mighty jungle," Murphy drawled tauntingly with a chuckle, nodding my way. Bellamy looked at me quizzically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, keep on laughing now, Little John. Just remember that when a giant tiger bites your scrawny ass, I'm gonna be laughing in your face, telling you I _told you so_."

"Ha _ha_," Murphy laughed mockingly, showing me his middle finger.

"Screw you too, asshole!"

Bellamy cut in, looking at me in wonder, "what makes you think there's anything else alive out there besides us,"

"You're joking right?!" I deadpanned. He gave me a serious look. I rolled my eyes chuckling in disbelief, "you serious?! The _**birds?**_!" Bellamy and Murphy exchanged confused looks making me roll my eyes, again. "Geeze. _Hello_! If there's still birds flying merrily in the skies with no care in the world, then I bet you that there's one hundred and ten chance that there's a whole lot more animal species alive out there. Use some logic people!"

Bellamy widen his eyes as he stared at the forest in worry, "Octavia!" he breathed jumping to his feet and marching his way to the forest, mumbling, "_Shouldn't have let her go_!"

"Whoa, whoa" I sprinted after him, stopping him from going any further. "Hold your horses there, Rambo. You can't just go barging into the jungle in the middle of the freakin' night."

He smiled sarcastically, "Reaper, I'm touched that you care for my safety, but I'm gonna need you to get outta my way,"

"Don't mistake logic for care, Belly boy" I spat. He glared.

"Then get the hell outta my way." He growled. "Murphy grab your crew, we're going after them"

"On it," I watched Murphy as he got up and made his way to where apparently his crew was sleeping.

"You're being stupid," I told Bellamy.

"I don't need to listen to you, Killer" he spat. I scoffed.

"Well, maybe you should, since I'm the only one with brains around here."

"My sister is out there and if what you're saying about the other animals is true, then there's no way in hell I'm leaving her alone with them,"

I'm sure I had a flabbergasted look on my face when he said sister. I have never in my life ever known of anyone in the Ark who had a sibling.

"Well, didn't see that one coming," I mumbled, awkwardly.

"Ready boss," Murphy announced as he and three other guys walked over. The guys were stifling yawns and rubbing their eyes grumpily, obviously not enjoying their beauty sleep being disturbed.

Bellamy nodded, and made his way to the forest, but I grabbed a hold of his arm preventing him from taking any more steps. He looked at my hand on his arm, before his glare fell on my face.

"Tell me, Bellamy. How would your sister, Octavia? Was it?" his eyes narrowed as his jaw muscles tightened when I said her name. "How do you think she would feel when she gets back tomorrow only to find out you were gone all night, lost in the jungle with a bunch of armatures, looking for her"

I can see through his eyes that he's finally listening for reason. All it took was the mention of his sister's name. When his face split between anger and defeat, I knew that I had won this argument.

Suddenly something caught his attention behind me. His eyes filled with determination. I turned around to see what caught his attention. My eyes fell upon The Chancellor's son who was sleeping comfortably while leaning against a tree. I turned back to Bellamy only to find his eyes were set on me.

"We're going to search for them first thing in the morning, and you're coming with us." I shrugged in agreement, not really caring since I had already made plans of exploring the area. He turned to address Murphy and the rest of his gang, "put out the fire and meet me in the woods. Wait for my signal." He pointed to me, "You. Follow me"

"Aye, aye, Captain," I dryly said not liking the way he was ordering me around. We started making out way to where Baby Chancellor was sleeping peacefully, with only the moon's light to guide our way.

Bellamy bents down covering Wells' mouth with his hand startling the boy awake. Wells tried to struggle but stopped when Bellamy help up a gun. He got up, still pointing the gun at Wells. "Get up," Wells, with his hands up in surrender, got to his feet, "start walking," Bellamy ordered, but Wells didn't move a muscle. I loaded an arrow onto the bowstring and pointed the arrow to his head.

"Walk or I'll shoot, baby Chancellor,"

Wells looked at me from the corner of his eye, "do you even know how to shoot a Bow?" he questioned with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes, pissed at being asked the same question again in less than ten minutes. "See, I could show you, but I'm afraid you won't be alive to see the ending result," I replied with a snide. I pushed him forwards with the tip of the arrow. "Now start marching, Prince Naveen"

* * *

><p>We walked for a few minutes until we stopped at a clearing near the creek. Wells turned around to face us.<p>

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells. Hell, I like you, but I do need _them_," Bellamy pointed to the sky with his gun, indicating the Ark, "to think that you're dead."

"Why?" Wells asked him, "Why are you doing this? For real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do," I tightened my grip on the bow, glancing at Bellamy from the corner of my eye, wondering the same thing.

"I have my reasons," Bellamy replied. I rolled my eyes, _like I wasn't expecting a similar answer_. I thought.

"I also have the gun," he waved the gun around to prove his point, "So I ask the questions, and the question is: why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells. Yet _here you are_, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels," he persuaded, but from the stubborn determination in Wells eyes, I knew we couldn't change his mind.

"No. Never," Wells denied.

"Are you sure about that, Baby Chancellor," I voiced, "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"There's no way in hell, that I'm gonna remove my wrist band. Is that clear enough for you?" he sneered.

I smirked, tightening my grip on the bow, "the hard way it is,"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Bellamy put back the safety on his gun and tucked it into the back of his pants as I stepped forward pointing the arrow to Wells' head. Wells stared at me in fear making my smirk widen.

There was the sound of rustling leaves before Murphy and his crew came and started to surround Wells. Wells attempted to run away up the hell and the rest chased after him. I followed Wells' movement before shooting the arrow missing his left knee by a few inches. Not expecting the shot, Wells tripped falling to his knees just as Murphy and the rest gained on him.

"You missed," Bellamy pointed out.

"Didn't want to accidently shoot Murphy when he got in the way," I pouted jokingly, turning to face him with dreamy eyes, "I'm a sucker for blue eyes," I could feel Bellamy rolling his eyes from beside me. I chuckled as I started making my way to where Murphy was forcefully removing Wells' bracelet, grabbing my arrow from the ground as I did.

"No! Come on, man. Let me go," Wells shouted desperately. Soon, there was a snapping sound as the wrist band broke free. Murphy held it up, shouting in triumph with the rest. I crouched down so I was at eye level with Wells who was trying not to cry as he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Enjoy your new freedom, Baby Chancellor," I smirked as he glared, hatefully at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**A new Chapter as promised! **

**by the way, i edited the previous chapters, just to let you all know!**

**Special Thanks to lucie1411 and chocolamalo and Guest for taking the time and leaving lovely reviews!**

**another thanks goes to all those who favored and followed me and my stories!**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**hodhod2011danger**


	5. Chapter 5

When I reached my tent, I found that no one had bothered with lightning the fire back. They were all still snoring away in their dream land. As soon as I had it let I started warming up my hands.

My stomach grumbled in hunger. I sighed deeply. Tomorrow I'm gonna have to get up early and scout around the area for some food. If the water from the creek had tasted fresh and I haven't felt any kind of pain that indicates that it was poisonous, then there must be some other eatable things out there that we can all survive from.

Leaves crunched as Murphy strolled over with a merry strut in his steps. He let out a tired groan as he took a seat beside me. He was rolling Wells' bracelet around his hand with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ain't cha a happy camper," I drawled out sarcastically. He chuckled tossing the wrist band into the fire. We didn't talk for a while, each stuck with our own thoughts. After sometime staring into the fire, I felt his eyes fall on me. I looked up and caught his eyes. Instead of looking away like many others have done before, he kept his eyes steady on my own. Blue on violent. I raised a brow, "want me to find you a camera so you can take a picture?!"

He chuckled and finally looked back to the fire. His eyes kept shifting from the fire to me back and forth. To tell the truth, it was starting to get on my last nerves.

"Out with it," I half snapped. He stared hard at me then he shifted his gaze down to my wrist band.

"How come you're the only one with a locked bracelet around here?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it's because of the fact that I'm a…" I trailed off looking both ways pretending to care if there were anyone eavesdropping in on our conversation. I leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "a _murderer_!" I leaned back with wide eyes, still keeping up with my sarcastic act. He rolled his eyes.

"So, what's your deal with Kane, anyway?" I inwardly stiffened at the question, but on the outside I kept a nonchalant face. He continued, "I mean, _hell_, almost everyone here is a murderer. Yet, we still managed to easily take our wrist bands off," he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "what makes you so special that drove Kane to get out of his way just to make a bracelet with a lock just for you."

"Careful, there, Blue eyes, I might start to think you're getting jealous of the attention little old me is receiving from the Councilman," I smiled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes with a scoff. I suddenly stared at him seriously, no traces of jokes or smiles on my face, "listen well now, pretty boy, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself again, ya hear? My business is none of _your_ business. Most importantly, my business with Councilman Kane is gonna stay _between_ Kane and I. Don't ever try to stick that large nose of your in places it shouldn't again, capische?" I stood up, not waiting to hear a response from him. Pulling my arrow quiver over my head and picking up my bow, I walked away into the forest.

Five minutes into my walk, I heard a whimpering sound followed by some hushing noises. I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on my bow knotting an arrow in place as I silently made my way to where I heard the noises. There was a sniffling sound and some harsh breathing followed by some more hushing coming from behind the bushes a few feet away from me. I pushed away the bushes and pointed my bow at the same time. There were a few gasps. I was prepared for an attack or something along the lines… but seeing three defenseless kids? _That_, I was _not_ expecting… _At_ _all_!

They were all little girls not older than twelve years of age; all three of them were huddled together tightly seeking warmth from each other. The only blonde had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as the two brunets comforted her.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt us," the blonde stammered. I furred my eyebrows in confusion not sure if what I'm seeing is real or not.  
>"Please, we didn't mean to disturb you, miss, we are really sorry," she kept going, "we'll try to be quieter, please don't hurt us!"<p>

I was finally shaken out of my daze as one of the brunets let out a quiet sub, before winding her eyes and slapping a hand on her mouth to stifle the sound.

"What the hell?!" I whispered to myself, still not sure as to why there were three little girls sitting in front of me, on earth of all the places.

"We're so sorry, we didn…"

"Tut, tut, tut," I cut her off with a wave, "how did you girls get down here?"

"The-they sent us,"

"The Council?" she nodded. "Why, your children!"

"They said that we-we're criminals"

"Criminals?" I frowned, "did you kill anyone?" they all shook their heads vigorously with wide eyes. "Stole anything?" again, they shook their heads. "Then, what?"

"I-I, when, uh," the blonde stammered again, tears brimming in her eyes. I crouched down on one knee, putting a comforting hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Hey, you can tell me," I tried to reassure her, although to tell the truth, I had no idea what I was doing.

"Whe-when they floated my p-parents, I…" she trailed off letting out a little sub, "I-, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me, I just…"

"You lost control and attacked a guard?" I guessed and she nodded. I shook my head in disgust. _Is this the order Jaha wanted to have in his precious Ark. Locking children for grieving for their parents_. I looked at their wrist bands. They imprison children now? I know that I was the about same age as them when I was locked up, but it was justified. I have committed numerous numbers of murders. But those kids have only unintentionally assaulted a guard while grieving over the loss of their parents. They don't deserve to be lock up. _If I had only shot the Chancellor when I had the chance,_ I thought, bitterly.

"Get up," I ordered standing to my feet. They looked at me fearfully, "it's okay, I'm not gonna harm you." They looked at one another, unsure. "Common," I ordered again as I stood back to my too feet and started making my way back to my tent, not waiting for them. A second later, I heard their tiny feet padding gently on the ground as they followed a few paces behind me. When I reached my tent area, I wasn't shocked to see that Murphy has made himself comfortable by laying down by the fire right across from my tent entrance. I reached out and pulled back the flap with my bow. "In," they looked at me in fear as if I told them I was gonna kill them on the spot, "go on, I'm not gonna bite," they looked at one another again, unsure, before the blonde bravely walked in. Soon the other two followed suit. "You three can sleep in here. It's warmer then outside," they looked at me, in disbelief.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered, gratefully. I nodded as I closed the flap and went back to take watch by the fire.

As soon as I was confortable, Murphy turned over, his eyes glaring daggers into me.

"You said you weren't gonna share your tent with anyone," he accused, "you let those three girls in."

"Oopsie, I lied," I gave him a sarcastic reply. He grumbled, I rolled my eyes at his childish act, "quit your pouting, Blue eyes, it's not fitting a man of your age,"

"Ha, ha!" he laughed dryly. We were interrupted by sounds of some girl giggling loudly. Some delinquents who were already asleep and were woken by her laugh, grumbled angrily at her as they tried to muffle the sound with their hands on their ears.

Across the way, Bellamy emerged from the forest hand in hand with some brunet who only had on a pair of pants and a sports bra. Bellamy whispered something in her ear making her giggle again. He lead her towards the drop ship entrance that was covered by a parachute as a make shift door. Bellamy held the flap open for her and she brushed her hand across his chest as she made her way in with Bellamy's eyes following her swinging hips. He went to close the flap behind him as he went in, when our eyes met. I looked at where the girl went in then back to Bellamy before I scrunched my nose in disgust when I realized what he was obviously up to. Bellamy smirked, boyishly, winking slyly at me before closing the flap behind him.

"Well, at least he's gonna get some," Murphy grumbled wistfully.

I looked at him, disgusted; _I think I just threw up a little in my mouth!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time :(**** college has been hectic lately. **

**I had a little free time today, so I decided to get a new chapter out for you- it was a little short though.**

**A big shout out to Owl Indigo and guest –whoever you are- for taking their time and reviewing the previous chapter! Thanks to those who Followed/Favorited my story.**

**And thanks to you all for taking your time to read my story! I hope you are all enjoying it so far as much as I am enjoying writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts on how my story is going so far and how you are all enjoying my OC! **

**Hope your all enjoyed my new chapter! **


End file.
